The Beginning
by crookshanksthe1st
Summary: Have you ever wondered what James, Lily and Harry Potters' lives had been like before Voldemort - This is their story


The Beginning  
  
The warm glow from the house in Godrics Hollow radiated from the quiet little street. Inside, a man with black messy hair and glasses was holding a small bundle in his arms, rocking the baby back and forth, lulling him to sleep. A woman with red hair comes down the stairs and smiles at the both of them. This family was the Potters. James Potter was an Auror with the Ministry of Magic, and his wife Lily was a part time healer at St Mungos Hospital. Their lives had changed the day they had found out Lily was pregnant with their son Harry. Harry James Potter was only four months old, and his mother and father cherished times like this, due to the prophecy and the threat on their lives they took every possible precaution to ensure the safety of their son. You see, this family were no ordinary family. They are wizards and are very talented ones indeed. "James?" asked Lily as she sat next to him and stroked their baby's face as he slept. "Hmmm?" he said looking up at her. "I've made a decision about what Dumbledore proposed to us." "I have too" said James almost reading his wife's mind. "Then it's decided, Sirius will be our secret keeper," he said taking Harry and softly placing him in Lily's arms. Lily nodded as they made their way upstairs with their son. Inside his nursery, were the usual normal things a baby would have but his ceiling had been charmed by Lily to change when he was awake and asleep. Tonight shooting stars were racing silently across a black midnight sky. Lily placed their son, in his crib. He had inherited his father's black messy hair, but had Lily's placidness and her emerald green eyes. "You know, by trusting Sirius as our secret keeper its not only our lives that he is protecting the most, it is Harry. This is all about him." "I would trust Sirius with my own life, Lils the fact is Sirius, Remus and Peter are the only ones I trust to be there for Harry if anything ever does happen to us your parents are gone, so are mine, my only focus now is Harry. "Voldemort will never harm him," vowed Lily as they left their son to sleep and went to bed.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Where's Harry?" said a long black haired man, playfully. He heard a baby's giggle under the table. "Come out, come out wherever you are" said Sirius pulling out his wand. "Accio Harry!" he said. Harry floated out from underneath the table, his arms outstretched for his godfather "Pafoo" he giggled. "Come on Prongslet, time for your bath" Sirius was surprised at his godson, Harry was only seventh months old and had already started crawling and had said his first few words, which consisted of Mama, Dada, Pafoo, Moo Moo and Wom. Harry was used to everyone, but whenever he was near Peter, he would become unsettled or like the week before, he started throwing his stuffed teddy at him. Lily could only apologise for Harry's behaviour that day. When Sirius thought back to that day, Peter had seemed nervous around Harry more and more even the day; they brought him home from the hospital.  
  
Sirius pushed the thought from his mind and got Harry ready for his bath and bedtime. He placed the baby in his crib, Harry looked up at the ceiling in wonderment at the stars twinkling silently above him. Sirius smiled, he had sent Lily and James out for the evening to Hogwarts for a meal he had set up for them, since Harry had come along they hadn't had much alone time together. As for being secret keeper, they had decided that Peter would be the least expecting, so they had placed the Fidelus Charm upon the house and Peter as secret keeper.  
  
Harry looked up at his godfather and smiled a toothless grin, Sirius smiled down at him again and knelt his head over Harry's and kissed his forehead. "Love you kiddo, sweet dreams" Harry began to drift off to sleep. A few minutes later downstairs, Lily and James stepped out of their fireplace. "Hey Sirius, how was he?" said Lily. "An absolute angel" he said as he flicked his wand and muttered "Scourgify" to clean the mess he and Harry had made at dinnertime. "Our Harry an angel? That'll be the day Padfoot, my boy takes after his old man of course," said James laughing patting his friend on the back. Lily rolled her eyes mockingly as she began to make them a cup of tea.  
  
An hour later Sirius stood up and yawned. "Well you guys, I'm off" he said as he grabbed his helmet and put on his jacket. Lily waved goodbye. "Thanks again Sirius for everything, the meal, taking care of Harry. He loves you, did you know that?" Sirius smiled knowing the fact, how much he cared for Harry "Hey Lily, how could the little man resist old Padfoot's charms" said James.  
  
Sirius began to laugh. "Yeah I did know," he said smiling again as he began to exit the back door to the house. "Night you two" he said. "Oh Sirius?" said Lily as she and James stood up from their chairs. "Yeah?" he replied "We've decided on a date to have Harry christened and we would like you to be his godfather," she said smiling at their friend. Sirius gasped in surprise "Really, you guys want me to be his godfather, why not Remus, he's the safer, more reliable one" "Yeah, we did decide on all of you being his godparents, but then that would seem strange especially with the whole spy business." Said James. Sirius nodded and grinned at his two best friends, who had become a family to him. "I would be honoured to be the Prongslet's godfather," he said bowing mockingly. Lily hit him playfully. "Sirius" laughed James as he exited the house. 


End file.
